


Memories of You

by Kou32



Category: Dunbar Chronicles, Original Work
Genre: Albino, Demisexual Character, Dreams, F/F, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Librarian - Freeform, Lovecraftian, Magic, Memories, Original Character(s), Pi, Private Investigator, Witches, sleeping, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Quiet moments are a rare thing for the Albino detective. In her dreams, she revisits one of her fondest memories.Meeting Catharine.





	Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Probably not the story you were expecting from me. 
> 
> I wanted to change gears for awhile. Been working on a original series with a bunch of hopefully interesting characters. 
> 
> While the original goal was to be just silly kinky nonsense. The more I worked on it, it began to take a more series approach. 
> 
> So, I've been spending time reworking the characters, world, and so on. 
> 
> If you want to learn more about them. You can find their Bios here: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kou32/art/Jennifer-Arcadia-Williams-787833969  
and  
https://www.deviantart.com/kou32/art/Catharine-Sweets-810218687

The young sleuth was sitting alone, as per usual. Reading a strange story about Killer Crabs and the Moon. The cafeteria for Innsmith private academy was filled with the white noise of conversations and gossip. The pale girl tuned out most of it, but still heard the whispers of the other students around her and passers by.

Once again, ostracized because breaking the status quo, “I can’t believe they still let her stay”, “I heard she threatened to sue”, “Geez, what makes her think she’s so special”, “What’s she trying to prove wearing the boy’s uniform, huh?”

The alabaster skin girl sighed, “_It’s easier to wear and cover myself from sun exposure you dingbats._” Not like she expected them to care or understand. While the academy ‘Prided’ itself on being a school for the gifted. It was mostly a school for the affluent and she was a scholarship student. She was supposed to keep her head down and not cause problems.

“Hah, fitting in has never been my strong suit. Why should I go out of my way to make them comfortable?” The albino girl thought out loud. 

Her appearance was considered unusual and her demeanor didn’t reflect what people expected of her. She’s albino. That meant she was supposed to be demure, sickly, and frail. A quiet girl that didn’t buck the status quo by merely existing. Not Jennifer. She was brazen, fierce, stubborn, determined, and intelligent. Spitting in the eye of other’s expectations had become a hobby at this point.

“If it weren’t for the high quality education the school offered.”

“_Which to its credit, was worth the price of admission._”

“I’d would have already left. Too bad for them I’m not about to make life that easy for them.”

“_Yes, I am that spiteful_.”

“I find it funny how everyone thinks shunning me and talking behind my back will get me to crack or is seen as some type of punishment.”

“_hah_”

“Guess what, I prefer my solitude and you’ve just proven to me how stupid, petty and pathetic you all are. I’m defiantly not missing much by socializing you spoiled little sh-.”

“U-um, excuse me…” A quiet voice snapped the albino girl out of her own conversation. Jennifer lowered the book to see the source of the voice.

The albino’s crimson eyes hidden behind the goggles she wore and gave the newcomer a look over. Another female student stood on the opposite side of the table from where Jennifer sat. She was holding a heavy stack of books with a sack lunch balanced on top. She wore the standard girl’s uniform, except for the skirt being just above her ankles instead of at her knees. The girl had dark skin, curly light brown hair with an orange tint that went past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and wore a pair of large rimmed round lensed glasses with copper frames.

“_How long was she standing there listening to me_?” Jennifer thought.

“Can I help you?” She asked confused.

“Is it alright…if I sit with you?” The curly haired girl asked.

The young albino sleuth cocked a pale eyebrow at the girl struggling to hold her stack of books. There was only five, but they were large and looked rather heavy.

“Do as you please.” She gestured at the seat across from her.

The brown eyed girl smiled brightly. The building strain vanished at the relief of finding a seat. “Thank you so much!”

“…mhm” Jennifer responded as she went back to her pulp novel. Not use to dealing with such a bright and cheery person. Who now carefully placed the stack of books on the table and sat quickly. 

“_Have I seen her before? Probably a transfer student. Explains why she’s willing to sit here. No one here would be willing to sit near me and commit social suicide. Even as a joke._” The young albino thought to herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Jennifer felt a pair of eyes on her with intent. Once again, she lowered her small book to look at her new table mate. Who quickly looked away, a bit embarrassed she was caught staring. 

“…can I help you?” The pale girl asked the dark skinned girl.

“No, I-it’s nothing.” The obviously lying student brought her book up to her face. Attempting to hide from the shaded gaze of the young sleuth.

Jennifer gave the girl a flat look and simply sighed, “If you have something to say, just say it.”

The new student slowly lowered the old book to look at the goggled girl and awkwardly asked, “I was…just wondering…are you the same girl who exposed Professor Rodman’s embezzling?”

“_Yeah, she must have just arrived._” The whole affair had come to light roughly a week ago. Everyone one in the school already knew who she was. Being one of only seven scholarship students. However, they kept their heads downs. Unlike her, she always seemed to be the subject of gossip. The albino girl always had a habit of finding trouble. Uncovering the now former teachers dealings seemed to move her from a mild annoyance to infamy.

“Yu**P**” The young albino girl popping the P in her response. Going back to her nearly finished story.

The transfer student leaned in a bit closer with interest, “H-how did you figure it out?”

Jennifer blinked and again glanced up from her battered book towards the curiously bright girl with a cocked eyebrow. The nervous energy from earlier was gone. Replaced by a smile and a look of genuine interest. 

Jennifer decided to humor the girl by giving a brief explanation, "There always seemed to be less funds available than expected, even after the fundraisers and charities. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked into it on her own. Taking not that Rodman seemed to be wearing accessories that seemed above his pay grade. Even for a teacher for Innsmith."

She didn’t expect her seated companion to ask with enthusiasm. “Really, like what?” The young sleuth blinked at the excited girl. She had to think back a moment before answering, “A ring, a watch and a tie clip. All of them were made of platinum and gold.” 

“And he wore it around the place worked and stole from? That doesn’t seem very smart.” The inquisitive girl asked confused.

Jennifer let out a chuckle at her response, “You’re right, it’s all about ego with those types. A need to flaunt their ‘success’ as it were.”

“So, how did you prove it was him? Wearing overpriced accessories is a good indicator. But it could have just meant he was living above his means.” The dark skinned girl wanting to hear the full story.

Jennifer was surprised by the transfer student deductive reasoning. It was a good question. Not a criticism, but an inquiry made from genuine interest. She felt herself smile as she placed her book aside and leaned in a bit closer to the starry eyed girl.

“It wasn’t easy. Let’s just say I used…questionable methods to ascertain his private information.” Jennifer trying to choose her words carefully. Not sure how much she wanted to reveal to the new girl.

Said new girl leaned forward, with an almost pleading look to hear what Jennifer had to do to get the information. 

Jennifer felt herself uncharacteristically cave-in at the puppy dog eyes, “Okay, I broke into his office. He didn’t hide his paper trail very well. Apparently it he wasn’t the only one dipping into the pot. At least four other teachers where doing the same thing. I’m guessing they all got too comfortable and didn’t think someone would go out of their way to find them out. After which I headed to the Dean’s office and showed her everything. You can imagine what happened next.”

Catharine beamed at the pale sleuth, “That’s amazing how you were able to figure it out!”

“Thanks, not everyone else thinks so. A lot of people are mad at me for bring ‘shame’ to the school or getting their favorite teachers removed. I’m pretty sure others new about it but thought it was okay.” The albino girl said matter of factually. 

Recalling what everyone had said to her after it was revealed: _“Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone!?”, “It wasn’t that much”, “Now everyone thinks we’re seedy!”, “You ruined their lives!”, “He/they were my favorite teacher(s)!”_

The new girl immediacy stood up after hearing what had been said about the pale girl, her face red with anger, “It’s not your fault it happened! They’re the ones who let it happen and instead of owning up to it or doing anything about it! They pretended nothing was wrong and it was just mismanagement! What you did was noble and needed to be done!”

A few moments later, the new girl noticed the whole room had gotten quite. She slowly looked about to see that everyone was staring at her. She quickly felt embarrassed by her outburst and sat down. Her face now burned with embarrassment instead of anger.

Jennifer was genuinely surprised by the sudden outburst by the same girl who was acting awkwardly not a few moments ago. But felt a warmth to her words, believing in what she did was right and appraising her for figuring it out. The enthusiasm wasn’t something she was used to, but she could learn to like it.

The albino girl couldn’t help but smile at the now blushing girl across from her. She lowered her goggles to hang around her neck than took off her right glove. The albino girl offered her now bare hand of ivory, “I’m Jennifer, call me Jen.”

The blushing girl was entranced by the crimson eyes. Feeling herself blush for a different reason. She smiled back as reached out for the hand, “I’m Catharine. It’s wonderful to meet you. ~”

~

Jennifer began to stir from her dream/memory as the sunlight found a tiny gap in the curtains of her bedroom and had landed across her face.

“uuugh, already?” The albino woman groaned as the interruption.

As her senses began to return, she felt the familiar warmth of arms wrapped around her. She smiled in her groggy state to peek over her ivory shoulder to see her girlfriend holding her from behind and still asleep. For over ten years, Catharine had been the albino’s best friend since that day. The young women had stood at each other’s side. Catharine always believing in Jennifer and her abilities. Every challenge they faced, they did so together. Their bond grew stronger and stronger as a result.

If you were to ask her when she fell in love with the dark skinned librarian, “_It’s hard to say. We were almost always together for the longest time. Tried to hangout as much as we could in middle school. To sharing a dorm in high school through university. At some point during then, I couldn’t imagine not being with her.”_

The albino girl turned around in her lover’s arms to face her and avoid the sun in her face. Cuddling a bit closer and laid her head into Catharine’s chest. Breathing in her scent as she fell back to sleep.

Catharine was stirred by the sudden shifting of her girlfriend, but kept her eyes closed as she drew her in closer. Smiling as the albino’s arms wrapped around her with face coming to rest on the witch’s chest.

The librarian wouldn’t say it was love at first sight. But she knew early on that she loved the pale girl. At first it was simple infatuation, feeling drawn to the excitement of someone so bold and brazen. But the longer she stayed with Jennifer, the more her feeling developed. She stood up for others and encouraged Catharine to be bold herself, “_Be proud of what makes you, you!_”

Even when the witch’s magical abilities were revealed to the albino. Fearing that her friend would reject or fear her for her abilities. History had not been kind to her people and prayed that the pale girl who she had stood by all these years would prove her fears wrong. Jennifer had simply removed her glove and took her hand, “_You’re Catharine. That’s all I care about._”

Catharine knew at that moment she had found someone who she could trust with her entire being. The drowsy librarian leaned in and placed a kiss on the sleeping PI’s head and whispered, “I love you. ~” before drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
